Let's do it again
by Skovko
Summary: Dean and Gwenyth used to have a happy, healthy relationship but these days all they do is fight and hurt each other. When things go really bad one day, Dean does the only thing he can do and walks away. They're not happy together but they're not happy apart either. (Inspired by Adelitas Way's song "Hurt".)


"Fuck you!"

Whoever was shouting it this time was unsure, probably both of them. Hard words and things were always flying through the air when they were going at it, and they were going at it way too often. It hadn't always been like that. There was a time they were happy together, almost disgustingly happy according to some, but those days were in the past. These days all they did was fight and hurt each other.

"Motherfucker! I know you're sticking your dick in every fucking ring rat you cross paths with!" She screamed.

She sent a clay ashtray in his direction and he ducked down so it hit the wall instead. It was an ugly ashtray and none of them smoked but it had been a present from her niece that had made it in school when she was only 8 years old.

"Oh yeah? Like you're any better?" He spat back. "Accusing me for sleeping around when you're fucking half the neighbours and the mailman!" He shouted.

In honesty none of them slept around but they never sat down and talked anymore. They just fought and accused each other. He was still seeing red from the ashtray being thrown at him so he picked up a vase from the table and threw it. Flowers and water fell out while the vase flew through the air. Unfortunately she turned around at the same time he threw it, never getting a chance at actually seeing him throw it, and it hit her in the back of her head.

"Shit! Gwyneth!" He shouted fearfully as he saw her fall to the floor.

He never meant to hit her. She was supposed to duck like he had just done. Like she always did. He ran to her as she pushed herself up to sit, feeling groggy and placing her hand on the back of her head. She moved her hand back out and both of them looked at the blood on it.

"Let me see," he said.  
"Go away!" She growled and pushed him.  
"Come on, sweety, just let me see. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," he reached for her again.  
"Go away!" She managed to shout. "Get the fuck out of here! You're right! I do fuck someone else and it is one of our neighbours and he's way better than you so just get the fuck out of here and leave me alone!"

He knew she was lying. Lying just to hurt him. He also knew he had to get out. She wasn't gonna calm down with him there and as much as it pained him to leave her bleeding, he also knew she could take care of herself. Without a word he stood up and marched out of the house.

He stood outside in the garden, watching whatever went on out on the street. Cars passing, neighbours walking their dogs, birds singing. Watching but not actually seeing anything. His mind was solely on her. He had hurt her way more than ever before and he didn't know if she would ever be able to forgive him for it. He couldn't even forgive himself. After 30 minutes he went back inside, thinking she had cleaned herself up and gone to bed. Instead he found her unconscious still in the same spot, her left wrist slit by broken glass from the vase.

"No, sweety, wake up!" He shouted as he tapped her cheeks.

There was no response and he jumped up to find his phone. He ran to the kitchen where he had put it down as they started the fight out there. He dialed 911 while running back, shouting into the phone that he needed an ambulance fast.

She woke up in the hospital with her wrist bandaged. It took a few seconds to get used to the light and remember what had actually happened. When she was finally able to focus, her eyes landed on her big brother who stood with a concerned look on his face.

"What were you thinking?" He asked.  
"I'm sorry, Roman," she started crying.

He moved over to the bed fast, sitting down on it and pulling her up into his arms.

"I didn't mean to. I just couldn't deal with it anymore. Please, forgive me," she cried.  
"Ssh, little sis, it's alright. You're still here. You scared the hell out of me. Don't ever do that again," he said.  
"I won't," she said.  
"Dean's waiting outside," he said. "Let me go get him."

He let go off her and left the room. 10 seconds later Dean came walking in alone, closing the door behind him. His face was full of remorse as he moved over to sit where Roman had just been sitting.

"I'm sorry," he reached his hand up and placed it on her cheek. "I never meant to hurt you."  
"What happened to us?" She asked.  
"I don't know. Somewhere we got lost," he answered.  
"We used to be happy," she said.  
"I remember," he said.  
"I miss it," she said.  
"I miss it too," he said.

He sighed and stroked her cheek before dropping his hand down to take one of hers.

"We can't do this anymore. All we do is hurt each other," he said.  
"What can we do to fix it?" She asked.  
"I don't think we can," tears slowly rolled down his cheeks. "Not like this. Not with how fucked up we have become."  
"Please, don't leave me," she begged.  
"I have to," he crashed his lips down on hers in a hard kiss. "I love you so much, sweety, but I have to be strong and walk away in order to keep you safe and happy."  
"I won't be happy without you," she said.  
"You're not happy with me," he said.

He stood up and left her crying on the bed. He walked to the door, opened it and took one last look at her. It broke his heart to watch her cry even though he was crying too. He knew it was the right thing to do. They couldn't continue hurting each other. He took a deep breath and walked out of the room.

"It's alright," Roman sat down on the bed again when he returned.  
"He's gone, Roman," she cried. "He's really gone."  
"I know, little sis, but it's for the best. While you were out he told me everything and your relationship isn't healthy," he said.  
"But we were happy once," she cried. "I don't know what happened to us."  
"Neither do I," he hugged her tightly. "I'm gonna get you some help. You need to talk to a professional and get it all out. Maybe you'll figure out where you went wrong. I can't say for sure. But you need to talk to someone and I'm not taking no for an answer."

 **3 MONTHS LATER**

It was Roman's birthday and it was closing in on the time he had invited people over for a party. Gwyneth took one last look in the mirror. She was wearing a knee long grass green dress and white sandals. She smiled to her mirror image, satisfied at how she looked, and walked down the stairs to find Roman.

"Don't you look pretty," he smiled at her.  
"Thank you," she did a twirl.

He chuckled as he moved over to hug her.

"I'm proud of you," he said.  
"What for?" She asked.  
"For working with yourself and moving on. Three months ago you were ready to check out. You look so good today. Healthy and happy," he said.  
"I feel happy. Well, happier than back then," she said.

The truth was that she didn't feel completely happy and she never thought she would again. Not without Dean. He was the final piece missing but he was in her past, not her present. She didn't feel like saying all that to Roman and luckily she was saved by the door bell as the first guests arrived.

She carried the final bowls of snacks into the livingroom, greeted Randy Orton and his wife who apparently were the first ones and opened a lemon soda. She hadn't touched alcohol for three months and she wasn't planning on doing so this evening either, party or not. Not that she had been an alcoholic but she had realized that in order to get better, she had to stay completely clear headed.

The house slowly filled up with guests. Family, friends and co-workers. She smiled and smalltalked, moving around the livingroom, trying to keep up a friendly facade. It wasn't until Dean suddenly stood in the door, staring directly at her, that her smile fell.

"You invited him?" She hissed lowly at Roman.  
"Of course. He's my best friend," he said.  
"But I'm your sister," she said.

He gently grabbed her arm and pulled her close.

"He's been getting help too just like you. I haven't told you about it since I didn't want you to start thinking about it and maybe screw up your own process. But you both needed help and he's doing good now, just like you," he said.

She looked back over at Dean who still stood there staring at her, his eyes strangely lost and begging as if he wanted someone, her, to come find him.

"Go talk to him," Roman said. "You'll never truly find peace in your heart if you don't."

She hated that Roman was always right and she growled something he couldn't hear. He just chuckled and gave her a gentle push. She moved slowly across the room and Dean started moving too, meeting her halfway.

"Hey," he smiled. "How are you?"  
"Better," she answered.  
"Me too," he scratched his head and looked uncomfortable. "Can we go somewhere and talk?"

She nodded and started moving up the stairs to the room she would be sleeping in that night after the party. He walked behind her, none of them saying a word, and the staircase suddenly felt endlessly long. Finally they reached the top and moved to her room. He closed the door behind them and leaned up against it while she stood in the middle of the room.

"I'm not sure how to do this but I'm really sorry for everything. Not just the stupid vase but every stupid little fight we ever had," he started.  
"Me too," she said lowly.  
"I've been getting help. Real help. Fucking weird to talk to someone who gets paid to listen and I was against it at first but Roman made me do it and it turned out to be really good. The guy made me see my flaws and the fact that I was so fucking insecure when it came to leaving you at home while I was on the road. Idiots like Cena and Ziggler would always say that no stay at home girlfriend was ever faithful and they got into my head," he said.  
"Guess that's why Roman didn't invite them tonight," she said.

He flashed her a huge smile, one of those smiles she had missed seeing so much.

"Yeah, probably. Roman has been a true friend through all this. I thought for sure he'd castrate me once he found out I had thrown a vase at you," he said.  
"Roman loves you," she said.  
"He loves you more," his smile turned into a boyish sideway one.

She smiled back and closed her eyes for two seconds. That little boyish smile could always get to her too easy and he knew it.

"And you?" He asked.  
"I've been getting help too. She made me realize that I put all the blame on you when really I was just as much to blame too. Like you I was insecure, convinced you'd find someone more beautiful, more sexy, more willing, more boobilicous than me," she said.  
"Boobilicous?" He laughed.  
"Someone with bigger boobs than me," she explained.  
"I know what you meant," his laughter went down into a little chuckle.

He shook his head and pushed himself away from the door, closing in on her fast, placing his hands on her hips and pulling her close up against his body. He swayed them both slowly from side to side while he looked down at her.

"No one can ever compare with you. You're perfect," he said.  
"No one's perfect," she said.  
"To me you are," he said. "So where do you stand now?"  
"I know you never cheated on me and never would have," she said.  
"Never!" He stated.  
"We were happy for two years before shit started falling down. How could our insecurity drive us that far out?" She asked.  
"Because we were idiots. We never talked about it. We just let everything pile up inside us until there wasn't room for anymore and then we lashed out in the worst ways," he answered.

She didn't wanna cry but she couldn't help it. He smiled at her as her tears started running down her cheeks. He still swayed them slowly from side to side, just smiling and letting her cry.

"Even when you cry you're the most beautiful woman ever," he said.  
"You don't have to say anything to try and make me feel better," she said.  
"This time around we'll do things differently. We'll do it the right way. We'll talk whenever something's bothering us and we won't go to bed angry. Ever," he said.  
"This time?" She asked.  
"You don't really think I'm gonna let you get out of my arms again, do you?" He asked.

He smirked as he moved his head down, his eyes never leaving hers until he was down at her level. She closed her eyes as his lips landed on hers, kissing her softly. She mewled a little at the contact, realizing she had missed him too damn much. He opened his mouth and deepened the kiss while he moved his arms around her, lifting her up and moving them both to the bed.

"No, wait," she said as he laid them both down.  
"What?" He chuckled as he kissed her neck.  
"Not here," she pulled his head out. "This is Roman's house."  
"He won't mind. He just wants us back together," he said.  
"But our first time after this long shouldn't be in a house packed with drinking people. We should be alone. We should be at..." She stopped briefly and took a deep breath. "Do you wanna come home?"  
"You want me to move back home?" He looked surprised.  
"Too soon?" She bit her lip.  
"No, sweety," he smiled widely. "You just surprised me. I thought I had to at least work a week for it."  
"Just a week?" She giggled.  
"You know you can't resist me," he teased.

He leaned down and kissed her again, more slow this time as he tried not to work himself up again and accidently tear her clothes off.

"No, I can't," she mumbled against his lips. "Resist you, I mean."  
"Good, because I can't resist you either," he said. "However..."

He moved out of bed and yanked her up to stand, pulling her close again and kissing her forehead.

"How long to we have to be social before we can sneak out?" He asked.  
"At least an hour. He is my brother after all," she said. "Then I'll totally fake a headache."  
"And I have to drive you home," he grinned.  
"Exactly," she grinned too.  
"Fucking missed you, sweety, and all the crazy little things we always did," he kissed her again. "You're gonna get it so bad tonight. If you try leaving the bed until I have to get back on the road, I'll fucking chain you to it. You're mine! Now and forever!"


End file.
